lifeinthedreamhousefandomcom-20200213-history
Barbie
|category = Barbie |complex = |-|Season 1 = |-|Season 2 = |-|Season 4 = |species = Human-Sized Doll|function = Fully articulated}} Barbara "Barbie" Millicent Roberts or Barbara Millicent "Barbie" Roberts is the title character of Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse. She lives in the Dreamhouse with her sisters Skipper, Stacie, and Chelsea, as well as her pets Blissa the cat, Taffy the dog, and Tawny the horse. Her boyfriend is Ken Official Description Let’s face it — Barbie is the doll who has it all. She’s a fashion icon who has a fab home, the best friends and the perfect guy who’s nuts about her. She’s great at everything, while remaining humble and kind, and is always there to cheer on her friends no matter the challenges. That’s why everyone loves her. Relationships *Barbie is the older sister of Skipper, Stacie and Chelsea. In earlier seasons she appeared to annoy Skipper, however the two have recently become close after working together at The Barbie Boutique. She and Stacie don't always see eye to eye, especially when it comes to activities such as jet skiing. Chelsea is closest to Barbie, despite the derailment of her sixth birthday in Happy Birthday Chelsea. *Barbie has been dating Ken for 43 or more years and the two are extremely close. *Despite acting antagonistic on a number of occasions, Barbie still considers Raquelle to be one of her friends. The feeling may not be mutual, however. *Ryan is in love with Barbie and is determined to win her over from Ken. Barbie ignores his advances, especially when he's written a song for her. *Teresa and Nikki are good friends with Barbie and have been for some time. Teresa had a bet with Barbie that she was a klutz in the kitchen which Barbie was desperate not to lose, while she once tried to convince Nikki that Raquelle wasn't devious enough to throw a themed party without telling the two of them. *Midge may be considered Barbie's closest friend, as they grew up together as children. Barbie acts considerably more excited around Midge than she does with the rest of her friends. *Summer and Barbie have been friends for an unknown period of time and when she came to visit, Barbie was determined to make sure that she got on well with her sisters. The two had a pose-off competition (which Barbie won) suggesting the possibility of a friendly rivalry between the two. Appearances |E1 = |E2 = }} |E2 = }} }} }} }} }} }} Website Gallery Family Tree George Roberts──┬──Martha Roberts │ ┌─────────────────────┬───────┴───────┬───────────────┐ Barbara Millicent Roberts Skipper Roberts Stacie Roberts Chelsea Roberts Trivia *It is revealed in A Smidge of Midge that Barbie grew up in Willows, Wisconsin. *Barbie loves to walk in the rain, and sometimes does so with The Prince of England, as revealed in "Cringing in the Rain". She mumbles under her breath that the prince is a bit of an umbrella hog. *Barbie is the role model of every girl in Malibu, with the exception of Raquelle. *Barbie's 32nd favorite career is being flight attendant, as mentioned in Closet Clothes Out. *Barbie's favorite movie is Sad and Romantic the Sequel, as mentioned in Occupational Hazards. *Barbie is currently ambassador to a race of aliens. *Barbie is currently president. *It is not clearly stated how old Barbie is, but it must be considerably old as her friends have forgotten how old Barbie even is. In doll years, she is a young adult. *In Let's Make A Doll, it is mentioned that if she was an ice cream flavor, she'd be pink. *She was a doctor also. *She went to the moon. *She is a world class skiir, as said in The Amaze Chase *She was a vet *She was a pilot Character Guide Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Ken Category:Skipper Category:Stacie Category:Chelsea Category:Midge Category:Summer Category:Closet Princess Category:Closet